


Heaven

by shirakata



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirakata/pseuds/shirakata
Summary: 結局之後
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici
Kudos: 4





	1. Lorenzo

**Author's Note:**

> 非寫手，非寫手，非寫手。重要說三次  
> 看完2、3季餘韻太久決定抒發一下的隨筆，沒有任何考究如有冒犯請見諒。  
> 感謝Bradley James和Daniel Sharman讓我久違地拾起了筆。  
> 此篇兄弟無差

_我寬恕你。祂說。_

  
  
  


羅倫佐睜開眼睛，發現自己身處與朱利亞諾最後爭執的房間。

窗外灑進微光，微風帶著花香，四周安靜的彷彿天堂。

「Brother！」

而這裡就是天堂。

  
  


朱利亞諾拿著一壺酒和兩個酒杯笑著走進房間。

看來是沒辦法轉達比安卡說的話了。羅倫佐心想。

  
  


時光彷彿不曾離開過。

他們聊桑卓後來的作品多麼驚人，聊他發現米開朗基羅的雕刻天分，

聊他們的花園聚集了那麼多佛羅倫斯的美，

聊引以為傲的兒子們。

  
  


羅倫佐沒讓朱利亞諾知道這十幾年為他復仇做了哪些事。

不曾後悔。

朱利亞諾沒說早他一步來的女士們其實都被他先送走了。

最早到的卻只想等最後一個人。

私心成為他們不言說的默契。

_謝謝，飲盡這壺酒後再到地獄我也心甘情願。_

因為我已見識過天堂。

  
  



	2. Giuliano

_如果祢聽得見，我祈求再多給我一些時間。_

  
  
  


朱利亞諾知道西蒙內塔一直在等他，但她必須先走，不能讓她再次為了自己犧牲。

他愛西蒙內塔，很愛很愛，她是他的一切生命意義。

但他放不下他唯一的哥哥。

朱利亞諾曾諾言當羅倫佐跌倒的時候，他會在他身邊，幫助他重來。

他卻只能在最後伸出手，要留下羅倫佐活著承受一切。

若時光重來他還是會遞出那把劍，他不願意看見他死在眼前。

他愛他引以為傲的哥哥，在最痛苦的時候緊緊抱著他的哥哥，

從小到大從未輸過、令全世界羨慕的天選之子。

比他想像的還要更愛。

所以他向上帝祈求更多時間，無論什麼代價，他都願意等待羅倫佐。

  
  
  


「Giuliano！」

喝不盡的酒，說不盡的話。

他想佔有羅倫佐現在甚至未來全部的時光。

或許他的罪又多了一條。他願意。

  
  


_即使下地獄也無所謂，只要能在羅倫佐身旁。_

**Author's Note:**

> 看到最後的感覺羅倫佐覺得上天堂或下地獄對他都無所謂(但他知道自己犯了許多罪)，他做了他不後悔的事，只差沒能做更多的遺憾。  
> 朱利亞諾好像很少當面叫羅倫佐的名字，私心覺得他內心應該很想。  
> 他們兩個還沒到天堂或地獄，應該是在路上某處(?)  
> 此隨筆靈感來自最後姊弟那段對話，謝謝導演。


End file.
